


Sitting Pretty

by Animeangel1798



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, College AU, Companion Piece, Karma with a blog, M/M, Nagisa as his hesitant model, Nagisa in lingerie, Photography, Smut, because I'm a genius, nerds falling in love, they meet in college in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: Karma’s the kind of guy that’s popular because he doesn’t care what anyone thinks. Nagisa wishes he could be like that. He has a tentative friendship with Karma, they don’t hang out all that often but Karma seems to always seek Nagisa out one way or another. He’s unsure what he did to earn Karma’s attention but… it’s not a bad thing. He has to admit he kinda likes it.Prompt: Karma runs a blog and wants his cute new college friend Nagisa to model for it, after weeks of asking Nagisa finally gives in. Surprise! It's a kink blog.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 299





	Sitting Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Romance/gifts).



> This is a companion piece to Bad_Romance's new fic. We both started with the same prompt branched off from there. I got Nagisa's perspective and she wrote Karma's ^_^ Definitely go check her version out as well!
> 
> Hers:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195312

Nagisa just wanted a normal college experience. Working his way through school, maybe finally living a little without his mom always breathing down his neck, hopefully graduate with a teaching degree so he can give kids the attention and care he never received in school. 

What he hadn’t expected was Karma. He’s never had the attention of someone so clearly a trouble maker. Karma never seems to study or care about his classes but Nagisa knows his grades are excellent. It makes him jealous actually, he studies every night and still sometimes struggles to keep afloat with his grades.

Karma’s the kind of guy that’s popular because he doesn’t care what anyone thinks. Nagisa wishes he could be like that. He has a tentative friendship with Karma, they don’t hang out all that often but Karma seems to always seek Nagisa out one way or another. He’s unsure what he did to earn Karma’s attention but… it’s not a bad thing. He has to admit he kinda likes it.

Currently he and Karma are in Karma’s dorm room playing Mario Party. Karma is winning but Nagisa doesn’t mind. They have plenty of snacks and they might be a little bit buzzed on the beer Karma said his roommate wouldn’t mind them drinking. Nagisa thinks that’s probably a lie but he doesn’t care enough to call Karma on it.

That’s when Karma brings it up, the same question he’s been asking for weeks.

“Hey Nagisa, you should really pose for my blog.”

He sighs, used to this question. He’s always turned the offer down, the first time Karma had asked he’s assumed it was a joke. He hadn’t even known Karma ran a blog. This time he’s more open to the suggestion.

“I still don’t know why you want me to.”

Here Karma usually drops it or tries to wiggle around the question without explaining but this time he just looks Nagisa straight in the eye before dropping his gaze to blatantly check him out.

“Because you’re hot and you’d look good on my blog.”

Nagisa blushes bright red, not expecting the compliment. Karma’s gotta be joking right? He’s pretty plain, compared to Karma at least. His mind reels over such a small sentence. Karma finds him attractive… That’s definitely a first.

“Ah... “

What should he even say to that? Thank you? No, that sounds stupid… He side steps around the compliment.

“What kind of blog do you run? You can’t just put me on there because you think I look good.”

He’s pretty sure most blogs have a theme they follow… Karma grins and leans in closer, the game forgotten completely.

“Oh come on Nagisa~ You really don’t know by now?”

Nagisa bites his lip and shakes his head. He has no idea what type of blog someone like Karma could run. Karma’s grin widens, something predatory in his eye that makes Nagisa shiver.

“I run a kink blog. Nothing too outlandish or anything. If you agree you wouldn’t need to be nude or anything, I just have some outfits you’d look gorgeous in~”

Nagisa blushes even harder, Karma’s either more drunk than he thought or just completely shameless. A kink blog… now that he thinks about it it’s not exactly out of character for Karma but still...

“I- I don’t think that’s something I’d be comfortable with…”

Instinctively he wants to refuse, it’s a lot to take in all at once. Karma’s eyes soften a little and his grin turns more into a smile.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to but we’d start small and you would get last say on what pictures get posted, if any. It’s just a hobby after all.”

At that Nagisa actually finds himself considering it, maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe he’s just curious but… maybe it could be fun?

“Ah.... maybe just once.”

He agrees and Karma gets this look of delight on his face that does funny things to Nagisa’s stomach.

“Really!? You’ll love it. I’m gonna make you look so good.”

Nagisa ducks his head, still blushing, wondering exactly what he just agreed too. Karma ruffles his hair, messing up his pigtails.

“We can’t do it tonight, I gotta get stuff together, but how about wednesday, hmm?”

Nagisa bats Karma’s hand away and fixes his hair. Three days to prepare himself? That might be okay… He feels a little dazed at the thought… but it’s college. Even if it turns out to be a big embarrassing mistake he can leave it behind him once he graduates.

“Ah, I guess that’s fine.”

He can already feel the nerves buzzing along his skin, this is not even close to being in his comfort zone but… it’s also a little exciting. Plus he knows Karma would never force him to go through with it if he changed his mind. Karma gives him a blinding smile then turns back to the game. Nagisa can’t help but smile but his thoughts are distant. Three days…

\-----

Three days later finds him standing anxiously outside Karma’s door. He feels like a ball of nerves, some mix of dread and anticipation. He’s not sure what’s more prevalent. He gathers his nerves and knocks, after a few minutes he’s greeted by Karma's roommate, Terasaka. He’s only met him a few times but he knows he and Karma do not get along. Terasaka gives him a once over.

“You’re why I’m being kicked out, huh?”

Nagisa gives a weak smile, not exactly sure what to say to that.

“Ah… I guess?”

Terasaka scoffs, eyeing him up one more time.

“Yeah you’re his type I guess. Don’t fuck on my bed.”

Nagsia doesn’t even get a chance to respond before Terasaka stomps past him. The interaction does nothing to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He steps into Karma’s apartment, closing the door behind him and wishing it didn’t feel like walking into a dragon’s den. It’s just some pictures, he shouldn’t be this nervous…

“Karma?”

Karma’s head peaks around the doorway to his bedroom and his face lights up.

“Nagisa, right on time. Did that caveman let you in?”

Nagisa nods, venturing further into the apartment.

“He let me in and left.”

Karma grins, stirring up the butterflies in Nagisa’s stomach even more. Karma is unfairly attractive.

“Good. We don’t need him around being nosy. Come into my room.”

Karma disappears back into the bedroom and Nagisa sighs. It’s just Karma, he tells himself, nothing will happen that he doesn’t want… He stops hesitating and follows Karma into the bedroom.

Immediately his attention is drawn to the lights all pointed at the bed, four lights positioned around the bed to provide good lighting for the photos. He wonders where Karma stores those when he isn’t using them… Karma grabs his hand and drags him further into the room.

“So first I want to do some makeup for you. Nothing too dramatic.”

Nagisa nods hesitantly. Makeup is fine, it’s not like he’s never worn any.

“Where do you want me?”

His cheeks flush at the words in this context but Karma either doesn’t notice or ignores it on purpose so Nagisa won’t feel even more embarrassed.

“The chair by the desk.”

Karma replies absently, fiddling with a nice looking camera. Nagisa goes to sit and Karma joins him soon after giving him a grin.

“You’re gonna look so good when I’m done with you. Can I style your hair too?”

Nagisa bites his lip and nods, might as well let Karma play with his hair since he’s basically about to play dress up with him anyway. Karma smiles and picks up a bottle from the pile of makeup spread over the desk.

“Stay still for me.”

Nagisa complies and Karma gets to work, it’s kind of a blur as Nagisa goes along with Karma’s instructions. Lean this way or that way, close or open his eyes. Karma doesn’t take long and when he’s done he hands Nagisa a hand mirror.

“What do you think?”

Karma asks, pride in his voice. Nagisa obediently looks into the mirror and is shocked by what he sees. His eyes catch his attention first, ringed dark with eyeliner to make them pop and appear even larger than normal. His lips are painted a soft pink color and there’s a shine to his cheek bones from the highlighter Karma used. He looks almost completely different and Karma hasn’t even touched his hair yet. He gives Karma a smile.

“You’re really good with makeup.”

Karma grins, clearly extremely proud of his skills.

“Practice makes perfect. Girls love it when you can do their makeup for them and make it look good. Besides, it’s good for models for my blog.”

Karma reaches out to tangle fingers in Nagisa’s hair and tug slightly, not enough to hurt.

“Time for your hair.”

Karma has more supplies for that Nagisa discovers. He zones out a bit as Karma plays with his hair. It feels nice, like being pampered. Karma seems to have fun with it too, curling his fingers through his hair or tugging playfully as he works. It’s definitely nice. Karma hands him the mirror again once he’s finished and Nagisa’s eyes widen all over again.

Karma curled his hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail except for some curls hanging down to frame his face. It’s much more feminine than he’d usually approve of, especially with the makeup, but he finds he doesn’t mind it this time. He’s never thought of himself as pretty before but Karma has managed it. He gives Karma a shy smile.

“It looks amazing.”

Karma gives him a smug grin.

“You definitely do.”

Nagisa blushes a bit at that and there’s a strange shift in Karma’s expression that he seems to quickly shake away.

“Outfits now. You have to look them over to see what you’re comfortable with.”

Nagisa nods and follows Karma into the closet.

\-----

By the time they actually get to the pictures it’s nearly dark outside. Nagisa picks out three outfits that he's okay with wearing and Karma turns away so he could change into the first one. Black thigh highs with red ribbons, very short black shorts and a low cut tank top with extra fabric that hangs low on his shoulders. Karma attaches a choker around his neck, soft pleather with little fake rubies set around it.

Karma whistles when he turns back around and Nagisa looks away, blushing. He wishes he wasn’t so easily flustered. Karma laughs.

“Come on Nagisa, you just look so pretty I couldn’t help it~ I knew this would be a good idea.”

Nagisa huffs slightly, still embarrassed.

“Can we just take the pictures already?”

Karma grins, eyes raking over Nagisa’s form.

“Gladly. I’m gonna give you some poses okay? You tell me if you don’t feel comfortable with them. If you decide you want to stop completely just let me know.”

Nagisa smiles, reassured by the words. Karma letting him decide when they stop is a relief. Nothing can happen here if he doesn’t let it.

“Alright.”

He says softly and Karma smiles that same soft smile but there’s an intensity to his gaze now that makes Nagisa feel a bit self-conscious.

“Good.”

First Karma has him sit on the bed, knees together with his calves to either side of him as Karma takes a bunch of different pictures, he’s given directions to make subtle changes to the pose. Look this way, tilt your head, if you can manage a blush that would be great, spread your thighs a little, and on and on until Karma’s ready for the next outfit.

This time it’s ripped up skinny jeans and a deep blue crop top that hangs down in a point. Karma takes off the choker and replaces it with a different one, this time a thin silver chain with a heart that rests right between his collar bones. The pose this time isn’t difficult, or even all that embarrassing, he just has to stand with his hip cocked to the side and give the camera a smile. Karma fusses with his clothes or hair every now and then but soon enough he’s shoved into the closet to get the third outfit.

This one had taken some convincing. He’s not sure he likes the thought of wearing a skirt, even if it’s just for a few minutes, but Karma seemed so disappointed when Nagisa had expressed his hesitation that he didn’t have the heart to say no. He doesn’t have to keep wearing it if he decides he doesn’t like it. 

The simple black tank top that goes with the red plaid skirt is easy to put on and so are the bracelets. When he steps out so Karma can switch the choker Karma goes still, a grin spreading over his lips.

“Fuck, you look amazing.”

Nagisa flushes red and Karma laughs.

“Let's take these pictures.”

He swaps the chain for another choker, this time a thicker one that buckles like a belt and Nagisa settles on the bed, legs pressed close because a skirt is definitely not something he’s comfortable in. Karma gives him a knowing look and then the posing starts.

It’s easy to fall into the rhythm of it, just doing what Karma says, even if a few of the poses have him blushing he’s pretty sure that just makes the pictures better in Karma’s eyes. Soon enough they’re done and Nagisa changes back into his normal clothes while Karma transfers the photos to his laptop.

He settles next to Karma to look through the photos and Karma ends up convincing him that none of them need to be deleted, Karma even says he probably won’t end up posting most of them but it’s good to have lots of options to choose from. In the end Nagisa feels good about the experience, even if his cheeks still feel warm whenever he thinks about it.

\-----

After that he finds himself modeling for Karma more and more often, slowly dipping into more and more risque territory with Karma there to guide him through it and make him feel comfortable. He has no idea how he does it but Karma has a way of wiping away his embarrassment and hesitation with just a few words.

Nagisa has slowly come to realize that he enjoys the way Karma looks at him when he’s all dressed up, it’s clear Karma would love to take things further than just modeling and Nagisa is starting to think that way as well. What he won’t admit too is the nights spent with certain... fantasies playing in his head.

This time Karma somehow talked him into lingerie and Nagisa still isn’t sure how that happened. He does have to admit the sheer, baby blue nightgown looks good on him, as always his eyes are ringed with eyeliner and his lips shine with the lipgloss Karma smeared over them. He still isn’t sure how Karma manages to make him look so pretty every time but he does.

This time when he leaves the closet Karma doesn’t even try to hide the hunger in his eyes. Nagisa has caught onto Karma’s crush by this point but never has Karma made it so easy to see. Nagisa blushes and that just seems to make things worse for Karma.

“Oh come on, how can you look cute and sexy at the same time? That’s not fair.”

Karma teases and Nagisa laughs, despite the fluttering in his stomach.

“I can’t exactly control it.”

He replies, settling on Karma’s bed with a smile. Karma looks physically pained.

“Ugh, seeing you like that on my bed makes me want to do something about it.”

Karma mutters, fiddling with the camera but Nagisa’s attention snags on the words and stays there. Uncharacteristic boldness overtakes him, the kind of feeling only Karma ever manages to pull out of him, in an instant he changes things forever.

“Why don’t you then.”

Instantly his brain catches up to his mouth and he flushes cherry red, Karma seems to be in a similar state, Nagisa might as well have punched him for the surprise on his face.

“Do you mean that, Nagisa?”

Karma asks, suddenly serious. Nagisa squirms under the intensity of his gaze, still blushing so hard it almost hurts. Still, he doesn’t regret his words.

“... Yes.”

He does mean it, he wants Karma just as much as Karma wants him. Karma’s smile is back, bright and blinding and perfect. Nagisa wants to make him look that happy all the time. Karma steps forward to drag him into a kiss and Nagisa leans into it eagerly, thoughts erased by a wave of heat. This is what he’s been craving, he moans softly into the kiss and Karma makes a noise like he’s been punched, pulling back to stare at Nagisa like he’s something amazing.

“I’m going to wreck you.”

Karma promises and Nagisa shudders all over as Karam’s grin turns predatory.

“As soon as I take these pictures you’re mine.”

Nagisa nods, feeling lightheaded. Whatever Karma has planned he needs more than anything. Karma kisses him again and steps back, camera at the ready.

“Look pretty for me, baby.”

\-----

It’s definitely their most rushed session even though it feels like the longest one yet. Karma is still just as methodical as always and the poses are definitely dirtier this time but they end up taking way fewer pictures before Karma sets the camera aside.

Nagisa has barely any time to react before Karma has him pinned to the bed, teeth working over his ear. Nagisa whimpers at the heat that rushes through him and Karma groans.

“Been thinking ‘bout this for months. Fuck, you’re so good.”

Nagisa shudders hard, arching up into Karma.

“I-”

He blinks his vision back into focus and swallows another whimper at the look of absolute hunger on Karma’s face.

“I’ve been thinking of you too.”

Karma softens, adoration mixing with the lust.

“Yeah? In what way, pretty boy~”

Nagisa blushes at the question, the nickname isn’t new though.

“I wanted you.”

Satisfaction takes over Karma’s features.

“Yeah? Did you stay awake thinking ‘bout me, baby? Cute little Nagisa all hot and bothered alone in bed with me on your mind~?”

His blush deepens, it’s like Karma read his mind.

“Y-yeah but I’m sure you had your fair share of that as well.”

He replies and then it’s Karma’s turn to falter, the faintest of red taking over his cheeks before he grins, laughing at Nagisa’s boldness.

“Of course I did, princess~ As if I only used those pictures of you for my blog.”

Nagisa isn’t exactly surprised by the words but the mental image of Karma scrolling through pictures of him while he gets off makes him shudder.

“Careful, I might start thinking you're a creep.”

He teases in return and Karma laughs again.

“I’m not too worried.”

Karma kisses him then and Nagisa stops caring about their conversation, more interested in the way their tongues tangle together. It feels way too good, especially when Karma slides his hands up his thighs. 

He wraps his legs around Karma’s hips and Karma doesn’t hesitate to rock down against him. The pleasure that shivers up his spine is enough to make Nagisa whine. Fuck, Karma will be the death of him. Karma kisses down to set his teeth at his neck and Nagisa is helpless to the pleasure. He can’t control the noises Karma pulls from his throat and he kinda doesn’t want to.

Karma doesn’t seem like he plans on letting Nagisa up anytime soon, grinding against the part of Nagisa’s hips till they’re both trembling at the pleasure. Nagisa can feel himself getting close, whines pitching higher in his throat as his fingers clutch desperately at the back of Karma’s shirt.

“K-Karma…!”

He gasps, trying to warn him. Karma just grins.

“I know, let it happen.”

Karma rocks against him again and again till Nagisa can’t take it anymore, crying out as his orgasm hits him hard. He shakes through it as Karma presses kisses to his throat, guiding him through it until Nagisa is lying limp and satisfied.

“You look so cute like that, Nagisa.”

Karma whispers in his ear, pressing his erection into Nagisa’s hip.

“You think you can get me off too or do you need a break?”

Karma nuzzles in against his cheek as he asks and Nagisa manages a shaky smile.

“Yeah, I can do it.”

Karma lights up, leaning in immediately to smother Nagisa with a kiss. Nagisa shudders, trailing his hands up to twist his fingers in Karma’s hair. He feels dizzy and overheated, especially so soon after orgasm, but he can’t help but lean into it.

When Karma finally pulls back he’s left panting. Karma slides back so Nagisa can sit up.

“How do you want me~?”

Karma teases and Nagisa laughs lightly.

“Just lay back.”

He’s never given a blowjob before but he wants to try. Karma complies and Nagisa straddles his thighs, reaching down to unzip his pants and pull him out. Karma groans as Nagisa touches him and Nagisa bites his lip. He’s never touched someone else this way. He takes a moment to play with Karma, enjoying the reactions he gets. Karma’s gaze is hungry as he stares down at Nagisa. 

Nagisa gives him a playful little smile then leans down and licks him. Karma’s head drops back with a groan, his dick twitching in Nagisa’s hand.

“You’re perfect, keep going.”

Karma practically begs and Nagisa can’t say no to that. He takes Karma into his mouth for real, taking his time getting used to the feeling, he doesn’t want to choke or bite Karma by accident. When he actually starts sucking Karma chokes out a curse, satisfaction blooms over Nagisa’s skin. He’s causing that.

Eventually he gets into the rhythm of it, taking Karma deeper and getting more and more into it until suddenly Karma’s hands are in his hair.

“If you don’t want come down your throat I recommend pulling away.”

Karma sounds strained, like it’s taking every ounce of his self control not to just fuck Nagisa’s thoat. The thought makes him shiver and instead of pulling away he just takes Karma back down, humming as he goes. That’s all it takes before Karma’s orgasm hits.

It’s not the most pleasant experience, but it’s worth it in the end. Despite the taste he gets to enjoy the look of rapture on Karma’s face and after that the wonder when Nagisa swallows.

“Holy shit, you really are perfect.”

Karma whispers before tugging Nagisa up for a kiss. It’s slow and soft without the distraction of arousal between them and Nagisa wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
